At Peace
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: Star reflects on a terrifying chapter in her life. T is my default rating.


**A.N.** Needed to get this out. It's been popping up a lot in my head, I wish it to leave me be. Heehee. I hope you guys like it!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. K? Thanks. Bai now.

* * *

Star's big brown eyes gazed out through the large bay window that stretched out above the kitchen sink. A lovely smile curled her pale pink lips, an unmistakable joy shinning within the depths of her chocolate eyes. Two small children laughed, shouted, and ran within the wide grassy expanse that was the Emerson family's backyard. Their eyes were a soft shade of sapphire blue - like their fathers - but were wide and doughy - like their mothers. The girls hair hung in lush silky caramel curls, whilst the boy's shortly cropped hair held a darker tinge to it.

Their names were Celeb and Celeste, fraternal twins of the age seven. They were Star's pride and joy, the most cherished thing in her life, followed by her handsome husband, Michael. There had been a time in her life that she'd never even allowed herself to dream of a life like this. A time in which she'd been so sure she would live a life in darkness and death. It had been many years since she'd allowed herself to remember the nightmare that she had lived through. Ten months of fear. Ten months teetering on the brink of madness. Ten months that she fought the monster that had threatened to destroy her humanity.

She had been very young, naive, and admittedly stupid. Had she not left the safety of her grandmothers house on a foolish journey for independence, she would have never found herself standing on the warn wooden boards of the Santa Carla boardwalk, enthralled and captured by David's hypnotic stare. She was some place foreign, unfamiliar, he had offered to show her around. He'd seemed so genuine at the time, if not a little bit off.

It had been fun at first. The wild nights, the booze, the drugs. David showed her the time of her life, where she had been foolishly carefree and thought she'd had control over her life. She'd never quite been able to wash away the memory of his lips coaxing sin from her own, or the way his hands had felt like ice and lava all at once. He'd had her thoroughly enchanted. It had been no challenge leading her down into the drafty, hollowed out cliff.

A magnificent sight had beheld her, the chasm was wondrous and unbelievable. Fire crackled, illuminating the cave in an orange yellow glow, music pumped through her veins. Laughter and hollers cracked the air, the feminine giggles of the other women - the ones that had been hanging off of Paul and Dwayne. She'd felt like a queen when David had grabbed her, worshiped her mouth with his own.

The liquor burned down her throat, the marijuana sent her into a slow hazy calm. When he'd slipped the exquisite bottle into her hand there had been no hesitation. The liquid had been thick, tasteless in her daze. Had she been in her right mind she may have noticed that copper tang, the repulsive way it still clung to her tongue and the inside of her cheeks long after she'd already drank half a bottle of something else.

When the horror dawned, everything around her had shattered. It was long after the scent of blood had begun to choke her senses, her once brown eyes an accurate depiction of hell. The desperate cries of pain and fear had faded to silence, only a shallow echo as they _feasted_ on the other witless women who'd been lured to their deaths. Sweat hot as fire had beaded the entirety of her skin. It had taken every bit of strength she'd had within her not to let loose a snarl of crazed bloodlust and make her first kill, rip the face right off the busty blonde whose blood soaked chest still heaved with breaths.

Instead she had cowered in a rough corner, the edges of the rocky walls jagged and sharp like dragon teeth, cutting into her flesh. But the pain didn't register. The woman's heartbeat strum in her ears like a seductive mantra, begging to be silenced. Star had simply cried, her body rocking with terrified sobs. David had laughed at her afterwards, chastised her like she was a simple child, mocked her humanity, tormented her with his sharp words and cold stare. He promised her she would kill. She promised herself she wouldn't.

David had brought a child to the cave one night, a frightened little boy. He'd let the sharp, razor edge of his finger nail graze against Laddie's pulse, releasing the seductive scent of blood into the air again. He'd driven her nearly over the edge, she'd begged for David to stop, begged him to leave the child alone. His frustration had won him over when Star still refused to kill, instead he'd forced the boy to drink from an open gash on his wrist, but not before tearing into his neck with his fangs. Star never understood why David didn't just kill Laddie.

Micheal's eyes had captured her from feet away, drawing her in and making her heart sing a song she'd never imagined possible. Some how, in that moment, she had known he could save her. David wanted her to kill him, drink every drop of blood from his body. When she refused he'd let a smirk grace his lips, one so cold and so chilling, even it's memory raises the hair on her arms. _I'm going to make him one of us, Star._ A bitter, angry look froze over his eyes after he spoke those words. _We'll all get to be one big happy family. You'll kill Star, I can't make you do it, but Michael will._

The events that followed were history. A history that Star Emerson tried her best to forget. She knew though, that none of them would ever forget the terror that had befallen them. She owed her life to the Emersons and reluctantly the Frog brothers. Had it not been for them, for any of them, she's sure she would have eventually given in to David and the darkness. But now, as she watches her children play, the quiet hum of the radio playing lightly in the background, Star knows she made the right choice fighting her demon, and fighting David.

"Celeste, don't pull your brothers hair!" she calls out through the mesh screen of the back door.

"But mooom! He pushed me!"

"Nuh uh!" the little boy protested, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Caleb, unless you'd like a drop of Tabasco sauce I suggest you put that tongue back where it belongs." Star scolded lightly, stepping out into the cool, crisp, fall air. "Dinner will be ready soon, I want you two to come in and clean up. Your father will be home any minute."

"Daddy!" Caleb's eyes lit up at the mention of his father, and he was the first to rush by his mother and into the house. Celeste moved much more slowly, her head bowed in disappointment.

"Can we come back out after supper, mommy?"

"We'll see." Star smiles, catching her daughters blue eyes with her brown ones. "I don't want any food fights between you and your brother tonight."

Celeste juts her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. "Okay mommy..."

Happiness radiates in Star's eyes as she turns up to look at the sky. The David she had known had been a monster, but she knew that he had once been human so she hoped with everything in her heart that his soul had finally found peace. Her only regret is that there had been no way to save those lost boys from the demons that had devoured their humanity.


End file.
